Avengers Vol 1 260
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = John Byrne |PreviousIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) Avengers Annual #14 (Story) Avengers #261 (Title) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Assault on Sanctuary II | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor1_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor1_2 = Howard Mackie | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Xandarians ** ** * ** *** *** Numerous unnamed Skrulls * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** Skrull Imperial Starfleet base * * Items: * * * and * * and * Vehicles: * * * * Titanian's ship * | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from This story takes place during the events of and continues from last issue ... Following the Avenger's decision to side with the Skrulls in order to stop Nebula's bid to take over the universe, Firelord refuses to ally himself with a race that has shown so much aggression toward his Xandarian people. He returns to his home-world of Xandar to find it in ruins, tracking down its ruler Queen Adora, Firelord learns that it was attacked by Nebula's forces. Elsewhere in space, the Avengers and Skrull commander Zedrao begin planning a strategy to stop Nebula's forces who now have full control of Thanos's old ship, Sanctuary II. They decide to try diplomacy first and teleport a communications tube in the general area of Sanctuary II and it is promptly brought to Nebula. She views it and finds a message from Zedrao and Captain Marvel asking for Nebula and her minions to surrender. Nebula angrily blasts the communications device and orders her warriors to prepare for immediate battle. Sure enough, the Skrull battalion arrives with the Avengers aid begins giving Nebula's forces a good pounding. Nebula is hard pressed to use Sanctuary II's devastating weapons as she would need to drop the ships shields, leaving it vulnerable to penetration by Captain Marvel's energy form. As the battle rages on, Firelord returns to lend his aid, giving the Skrull/Avengers alliance a much-needed boost. One of Nebula's warships, however, hits him with one of their weapons at full power, sending him crashing into a nearby moon. Not seriously harmed, Firelord digs himself out of the rubble to find that he is not alone, a lone figure stands before him asking him if he is one of the Avengers. As the Avengers fight on, Captain Marvel tries to penetrate the shields of Sanctuary II in her energy form, she decides to change her tactic instead and manages to overload it before returning to the main Skrull ship, however, she nearly passes out when she returns to human form. This gives the invaders an opening, and Captain America leads Zedrao and a group of Skrulls (disguised as Thanos and other Avengers) to storm the ship, gaining access with relative ease due to the fear the crew has for Thanos. While on the moon nearby, Firelord is helped out by the Beyonder who tells him that he is looking for the Avengers. When Firelord explains that they are busy battling Nebula, the Beyonder decides to help out. Using his powers to transform his clothing into a suit of armor, he teleports away to lend them a hand in their battle. Back aboard the Sanctuary II, the Avengers have stormed the ship and are easily trouncing Nebula's forces. While elsewhere Nebula and her minions Gunthar and Kehl are loading up and escape ship to make their retreat from battle. They are attacked by Starfox who removes Nebula's blasters and demands that she turn over Sanctuary II because he has a right to it as Thanos was his brother. Nebula reveals that she is Thanos's granddaughter a revelation that shocks Starfox long enough for Gunthar to down him with a mental blast. Just then the Beyonder appears and upon confirming who Nebula is, blasts them with a teleportation ray. When Starfox recovers he demands to know who the stranger is and what he had done. The Beyonder introduces himself and explains that he did what Firelord had told him: removed Nebula from the galaxy -- literally. When the other Avengers arrive, Starfox angrily explains to the Avengers what the Beyonder had done. When Captain Marvel explains what they really meant, the Beyonder feels terrible as he did not realize the context in which Firelord explained things to him. He remorsefully teleports away vowing to get more experience before he acts in the affairs of other again. With the Beyonder gone, the Avengers (except for Captain America who has met him previously ) wonder who the being that "helped" them was, while Starfox vows to learn if Nebula is truly his grandniece or not... This story is continued in ... Secret Wars II continues in .... | Notes = * The Avengers continue their adventures in space in Avengers Annual #14. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info. This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}